


Letters

by lupinsboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinsboy/pseuds/lupinsboy
Summary: Winter, a 7th year at Hogwarts who started late, writes letters he never intends to send, but what will he do if they are sent? His friends send the letters to the person they are addressed to; their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. His 19th birthday only a few months away, Winter and Lupin grow steadily closer. Will a relationship develop, or will everything they worked for be torn apart?
Relationships: Gryffindor student/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Letters

“Mr. Littletree, please stay behind for a moment,” called Professor Lupin.  
Winter LittleTree, a sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, waved to his friends as he watched them leave. He longed to be leaving with them. What could his Professor want? He couldn’t think of any assignment that was not turned in, and his behavior has been the best it could be since he started his second to last year. He tapped his bag nervously as he walked to the front of the classroom. Professor Lupin was standing behind his desk, which was littered with many of his students' essays and stacks of books. His light brown hair was disheveled and his bangs shaded his green eyes. His skin was sickly pale, dark circles under his eyes, and Winter could see the few scars that littered his face. His robes were tattered and beaten. The suitcase that sat next to his desk did not look any better than his robes.  
“Is everything alright, Professor?” asked Winter.  
“Yes,” Lupin nodded. “I just thought that you’d want these back.”  
He leaned down and opened a desk drawer, pulling out two thick envelopes. Winter squinted at them.  
“What are they?” he asked.  
“Letters,” Lupin replied swiftly.  
Winter felt the color drain from his face. His throat dried and his heart started beating quickly. Letters. He started writing letters at a young age, but they were not the kind of letters you would send. They were letters filled with his thoughts. Thoughts he did not even dare share with his closest friends in fear of what they would say. He would address the letters to people, and write down what he thought or felt about them. He kept a binding of them in a drawer of his nightstand, casting a charm that made it unaccessible to others. Recently, the letters have been focused on his new Professor and how his heart more than glowed for him.  
And here was that Professor, holding two envelopes worth of Winters feelings for him.  
“I'm guessing you’re not the one who sent these to me, are you?” said Professor Lupin.  
Winter shook his head and started to fidget with his fingers. His heart was beating in his throat. Lupin stared at him, a slight smile playing on his lips. Winter wondered, with a rush of anxiety, if he read any of them.  
“Don’t worry about if I read them,” Lupin said, as if he read Winter's mind. “Don’t be sorry, either. I know I wasn’t intended to see these, and I understand if you’d like to act as if nothing happened.”  
Winter stayed silent. He stared at the patches on his Professor’s robes, shaking at the thought of meeting eyes. This is the most embarrassing thing I will ever experience, he thought. If I died right now it would be warmly welcomed.  
Lupin held out the envelopes. Without a word, Winter took the envelopes and placed them in his pockets, turning to leave.  
“Just a second, LittleTree.”  
Winter whirled around and watched as Professor Lupin dug into his robe pocket and pulled out half a chocolate bar. He walked around his desk and looked down at the chocolate as he talked.  
“I tried this recently and have taken a strong liking to it. Eat it quickly on your way to your next class. It will make you feel less...nervous.” He held out the half, looking up as he did. Their eyes met. Lupin's eyes were soft, a slight smile on his face. Winter stared back. His hazel eyes were round and puppy like, glistening with admiration.His face turned red and he felt his insides melt. He looked down at the chocolate with his ears burning.  
“Thank you, Professor,” Winter said quietly. He took the chocolate from Lupins hands, making sure their fingers had no chance of accidentally touching. He turned around and, with a quick goodbye, walked out of the classroom. He felt strange. When their eyes met, Winter felt as if his heart bursted into a flame. It tickled his throat with every flicker. When he looked into Lupin's eyes, he noticed they held an understanding and what looked like some sort of...adoration. Winter wanted to cross out the idea. But he suddenly remembered a letter he wrote. He noticed Lupin eating chocolate and that he always had some in a pocket. He wrote down that he hoped one day they could share each other's favorite kind. He also wrote that he hoped Lupin had already tried, and liked, his favorite chocolate: Hershey’s chocolate. A muggle chocolate that was not sold in places like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.  
Winter looked down at the chocolate bar in his hands and couldn’t help but smile. He had half of a Hershey’s chocolate bar peering up at him.


End file.
